


inked

by Joiedevivre



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, ahhhh I can't write anything but short bursts lately, cant miss gladdy's birthday though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joiedevivre/pseuds/Joiedevivre
Summary: Happy birthday, Gladio!





	

"Do you like it?"

Noct's voice is casual. He might be ordering dinner, or asking a casual acquaintance about their day, or commenting on the weather. It's a voice Gladio would know at any place and any time, Noct's perpetual aura of detachment mixed with apathy. For once, his throat is too full to respond.

"You -" he tries and clears his throat. He lifts a hand, reaches forward and traces it down the line of Noct's spine between his shoulders. The tattoo is brilliantly black and fresh, flushed red around the edges; it's only hours old. Gladio keeps his touch gentle, deeply familiar with the sensitivity of a new tattoo, but Noct shivers lightly nonetheless.

"You did this for me?" His voice is low, gravelly with emotion.

Noct glances back at him over a pale shoulder, those deep blue eyes dark and fathomless as always. Gladio thinks he will never be used to it, the way Noct can show everything and and nothing at once. "You should have seen how much I had to pay the guy to get him to touch the Crown Prince," there's a touch of mirth in his tone now. "I should have asked for something really scandalous to see his face."

"I think this is enough," Gladio admits, still feeling shaky inside from the disbelief. If anyone were to see it, it wouldn't be in any way a leap to connect it to its inspiration. Its match.

The tattoo is a single feather, vertically aligned down the middle of his back, roughly the size of a handspan from tip to base. One of Noct's hands, not his own. If he pressed his own hand over it, he could cover it completely.

He wants to. Wants to feel the heat rising off his skin as it works to heal the damage done there. He doesn't, knowing it would hurt.

Noct shrugs the sleeve of his shirt back into place over his shoulder, obscuring the tattoo from view as he turns to face Gladio. Gladio is already sorry to lose sight of it, but more than happy to look down at Noct's face.

"Happy birthday, big guy," he says, and there's a hint of a smirk written on the fine, pretty lines of his face as he's far too proud of himself. Gladio tries to laugh, coughs out a nervous chuckle.

Noct will never cease to surprise him, will never do anything but fill him with endless wonder and appreciation. He's amazed again and again by him, and he's stuck on the disbelief that he's been so blessed to know and love such a creature.

He can't hold himself back from reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Noct's slender form, drawing his body in and pressing him against his chest. "I love you," he mutters into Noct's hair gruffly. "Noct, you're so -" he can't finish the sentence. Knows he understands, as he feels Noct curve into him and sink forward into the warmth of his embrace.


End file.
